Some motor vehicles such as medium or heavy-duty trucks have dual fuel tank systems. The traditional approach was for the engine to draw fuel from both of the tanks. One complexity to the system is that some engines such as diesel do not use all of the fuel that is provided to them. These vehicles have a return line, which returns the fuel to one or both of the tanks. When the fuel returns to one tank when there is a dual draw, imbalances result between the levels in the tanks. This is especially true where there is a single draw from one tank and a return to the other. Additionally, the returning fuel is generally heated when expelled from a warm engine. This results in warmed fuel being provided to one tank. Dual draw systems in the past used transfer pumps between the tanks; sets of draw and return valves; or equalization lines. This resulted in a number of parts and still there wasn't an easy way to isolate one tank in the event of a leak. This invention provides an electronically controlled selective valve system for fuel balancing and isolation of dual tank systems.